Swaying In The Wind
by Newey
Summary: When Kyle's world turns upside down who can bring him back to reality? Rated M for future chapters. SLASH. Eventual Style
1. The Reunion

**A/N – Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed "Kyle's secret". This is going to be my first multi-chapter fiction and this, first chapter is here to setup the story and therefore is in third person POV and there is no speech. Subsequent chapters will be told in Stan or Kyle's POV. Enjoy…. **

Swaying in the wind  
Chapter 1 – The reunion

It was a cold, dark night in South Park and Kyle Broflovski made his way through the streets returning home.

He had been to a reunion party at a local bar with most of his past friends from South Park Elementary School.

The evening had been a memorable one and Kyle had caught up with many of his childhood friends, most of which he had lost contact with over the years.

He was still close friends with Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick and surprisingly Eric Cartman. Even though he'd had his problems with Cartman, he'd matured over the years and they had become good friends.

Normally, Kyle would have gone to the reunion with Stan and walked home with him but Stan was out of town for a week.

The company Stan worked for had paid for him and his long term girlfriend Wendy to go to a training seminar for new products. Stan was so happy the company had agreed to pay for Wendy to go along with him and he saw it as a chance to save their relationship which had been a bit shaky recently.

Kyle was upset that Stan couldn't make the evening, it would have made the evening much more special to have all 3 of his closest friends around him, but he tried not to dwell on it, it was a good night even if Stan wasn't there.

Kenny and Cartman went their separate ways after leaving the bar leaving Kyle to find his own way home, not that Kyle was worried about walking home.

Kyle was now 20 years old and walking home late at night was something he did on a regular basis. He enjoyed visiting the local bar with Stan and was something he did regularly but he normally had Stan to keep him company during the 15 minute journey home.

Tonight, however felt different to Kyle. The air felt colder than usual to him and he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he just couldn't shift no matter how hard he tried.

After 10 minutes Kyle reached the outside of town and the alley that would lead him to his street came into view. It was long and dark as it only had a light at each end and was pretty much disused unless drunken people needed the toilet on their way home, so the stench on urine around the entrance was almost over powering.

Kyle pushed his hands deep into his pockets and held his breath so as not to breathe in the retched smell as he entered the alley.

As he walked he quickened his pace as the feeling in the pit of his stomach became worst, something was telling him that something just wasn't right and he didn't like it at all.

By the time Kyle was a quarter of the way though, he was running, the alcohol he had consumed this evening was causing him to occasionally bump into the fence that lined the concrete pavement he ran along but he ignored the occasional pain in his arms and shoulders and continued to run, he just wanted to get to the other end of the alley as soon as he could.

After a minute he reached the middle, he could see the dim light in the distance at the end and he ran as fast as his legs would carry him towards it.

As he got closer to the end of the alley though, he could make out a figure ahead of him. At first it was a blur, but as he ran he started to make out the outlines of someone walking in the opposite direction.

He slowed his pace to a walk and suddenly realised he was out of breath from the running. Kyle wouldn't normally be out of breath from a short run being a pretty sports orientated person but the alcohol had started to take its toll.

As the figure became closer Kyle could make out the outline of the persons head walking towards him. He couldn't see any of their features but could clearly make out that they had messy hair and were taller than him.

As he approached the figure in front of him the anonymous person stopped causing Kyle to do the same.

Suddenly for no real reason that Kyle could explain the feeling of fear gripped his entire body, his hands were shaking in his pockets where they were still placed and chills were being sent up and down his spine and before he could think about anything else the figure was standing right in front of him.

He could hear their breath as they exhaled and quickly took another deep, sharp breath but it was too dark to see anything.

The dark figure in front of him said nothing and Kyle suddenly felt the urge to turn and run in the opposite direction, just as he was about to take action on the urge he felt the unmistakable feeling of someone's hand on his shoulder and he was quickly overpowered and pushed to the floor, there was no chance to do anything let alone attempt to defend himself.

**To be continued…**


	2. The Attack

Chapter 2  
The attack

I felt myself hit the concrete hard as the push came from behind me, a thousand thoughts passing through my mind. I was frozen with fear, unable to do anything other than hope I was going to get out of this alive.

"Just stay still and you won't get hurt" A deep breathless voice came from behind me.

"P-Please, don't hurt me! Take what you want but don.." I was cut off mid sentence as I was pushed harder into the solid path beneath me.

"Where's your wallet?" The voice came again, I could feel the cold wind passing over my face as tears ran down my cheek.

I motioned my hand as best as I could towards my jacket pocket and hoped that they were only after my wallet, if they opened it though, they may want more as it was empty. I had spent all the money I had at the reunion and had left my bank card at home, so my wallet would be useless to them unless they wanted to add to their leather collection.

I felt a hand aggressively pull at my pocket and remove my wallet. _Please, please let this be over_ I thought. There was a pause filled with deadly silence, my heart was racing as the thoughts of what might happened next caused tears to roll faster and faster, I desperately tried to hold back my sobs.

I felt him roughly search my other pockets and he seemed to release some of the pressure he was using to hold me down. Maybe he'll leave me alone now he has what he wants.

"Don't move for another 5 minutes" He snapped kicking me in the chest and running off down the alley. I was gasping for breath hugging my chest and I could feel tears running down my face as I tried to mentally time 5 minutes. The last thing I wanted was to get up too early and come face to face with my attacker again.

As the minutes passed, time seemed to take an eternity and the events of the attack were being played back through my mind.

_Why didn't I run? Why didn't I fight him off?_ I taunted myself.

Surely, I was able to do something other than lay here and take it like a pussy. If Stan was here this wouldn't have happened.

After what seemed like a good 5 minutes I pulled myself up with the aid of the fence to my side and looked up and down the alley but there was no sign of anyone. I slowly limped my way to the end of the path clutching my chest, the pain was unbearable.

As I entered my street the new sensation of light from the street lamps made my sight go blurry as if I had just woken in my room to the sun shining through the curtains. I continued until I reached my door and laid my body against it while frantically searching for my keys.

It was then it dawned on me. This guy had taken everything. My wallet, keys, phone. Everything. Fear returned to me and I turned to look back at the street.

"If this sicko had followed me he would now know where I live" I said quietly to myself.

I couldn't see anyone in the street and reasoned that they would have been an idiot to follow me here where there would most likely be people to aid me.

I made my way down the side entrance to the garden and retrieved the spare key from the secret location letting myself in. I quickly closed and locked the back door and ran to the front to make sure the security bolt on the inside of the door was securely fastened. Once I was assured the doors were as secure as they possibly could be I walked up the stairs towards my room.

The pain in my chest had turned into a dull ache and I had regained my breath as I lay on my bed trying to explain in some way what had happened. I was desperately trying to find some reason, something I had done previously that meant I deserved this to happen to me and then my thoughts turned to Stan.

I he had been there tonight this would have never happened. He should have been there to stop this from happening! This is all his fault!

As I laid there exhaustion filled me, I felt my eyelids becoming heavy and before I could do anything to stop myself, I fell asleep.


	3. Denver

**A/N – Sorry for the short chapters, they will get longer as we go. Not too much happening in this one but the next one gets more in depth and starts the main plot development. **

The sun shone through the crack in the thick expensive drapes in the room and I leant over to see her sleeping. She looked like a sleeping angel. She had a smile on her face, a smile that always made me happy and content.

Today was our last day in Denver. I had been sent here by the company I worked for and they had paid for Wendy to join me.

We'd had a great time visiting local attractions, bars and restaurants and although it hadn't had the result I had hoped, saving our relationship, it had brought us closer together as friends.

Wendy told me that she didn't want to go out with me any more but hoped we could still be close friends, and for some reason, although she was my first and only love and I still think I love her deeply, I was happy.

We still have a few things to see before we return to South Park. We've planned our last day to work with the trip home. Wendy wants to visit the zoo, so once we're checked out of the hotel we're going to head to the zoo and a few other attractions on route.

"Morning Hun" Wendy said turning to look at me with a smile.

"Morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, this bed is really comfy" she said pulling herself up and getting out of the bed.

The bed was actually really comfortable, nothing like uncomfortable my small, single bed at home. I looked at my watch _9am, time to go and have a shower_ I think to myself.

I get up and walk past Wendy, who's making two steaming cups of coffee and walk into the bathroom. My company certainly haven't skimped on the room, It's an expensive room with en-suite that has a full body shower and Jacuzzi, I can't help wonder how much this room cost, I know I could never afford a room like this, a local B&B would have been the extent of my finances.

This week had been amazing even though the seminars and briefings have taken up a great part of it, we've still had plenty of time to enjoy ourselves and although Denver is only a short drive from South Park it really has felt like a break away.

As I step into the hot shower I can't help wonder what all my friends, especially Kyle are up to back home, I've really missed all of them and I can't wait to catch up with all of them when I get back.

As I come out from the bathroom having taken my shower, Wendy sits at the table with two steaming cups of coffee; a plate of toast sits in the centre of the table.

I sat down opposite her taking a piece of toast as she takes a paper off a trolley next to the table and starts reading.

I stare at her deep in thought. This is the girl I've loved for longer than I can remember yet knowing that our relationship is coming to an end is making me feel happy. Why am I feeling happy? I can't work it out; I've spent hours trying to and come to no real conclusion.

"Stan" Wendy smiles at me across the table and I've missed the fact that she's finished reading the paper while lost in my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"We should check out. It's gone 1pm and they'll charge for another day otherwise" She motions towards the clock on the wall which shows the time as 1:14pm.

"Sure, are you all packed?" I ask as I collect the remainder of my belongings from the table and stuff them into my suitcase.

"Yeah, I'm all packed" She gets up, walks into the bedroom and re-appears with her suitcase and coat.

I remove my coat from the chair, pick up my suitcase and we head for the door.


	4. Remember You're Single

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, hopefully updates will come a bit quicker now but time online is still a little scarce. **

Swaying In The Wind  
Chapter 4: Remember You're Single

As we drive away from Denver on route home, Wendy's talking to Bebe on her mobile. It sounds like she's arranging some sort of "Return home" party. Not that she needs any excuse to have a party, it was one of the things we had been fighting about over the past months; she wanted to party every night and I just wanted to stay in. Yeah, sounds like I've turned into some boring hermit but we've partied hard for years and I thought it was about time we settled down. She had other ideas.

As I drove onto the freeway, the final stretch of the route home Wendy ended her call. From the sounds of it, she's going to be out partying tonight.

"Hey, I'm gonna have a few drinks with Bebe tonight. You wanna come along?"

She knows the answer to the question before she even asked it, I guess she's just humouring me but what do I care, it's not as if we're together anymore so she can do what she wants.

"Nah, I'm gonna get home and get some sleep" I smile reassuringly at her, as if to say 'knock yourself out though'

She takes it the wrong way as always and before I know it were entering into the usual row over the 'you don't want me to have any fun' scenario and now I'm getting mad. She can do what she wants, she's single now and doesn't need to ask me if she can go out or worry if I want to come or not.

"Look Wendy, why are you getting mad at me? We're not together any more and you can do what you want. You don't need my permission to go out" I finally snap at her after listening to her constant whining for over 15 minutes.

She looks at me in defeat and I realise it's probably the only fight about going out drinking that I've won. She must have concluded there was no come back to that.

"Sorry Stan, I guess it's gonna take me a while to realise that I'm single. How's about we pull off and grab some food?" She's smiling again, so at least that's the end of the rowing for this trip or at least, I hope it is.

"Sure, actually I'm Starving" I spot a small sign ahead indicating a road-side diner coming up and although I doubt it'll serve any food that would be considered good it's probably the last place we'll pass on our way home without driving way off course.

I point to the sign, Wendy nods and it's settled. We're having crappy diner food for dinner. I pull off the freeway at the sign and down an old dirt track that seems to have had very little use in the past months. I wonder if the diner is still going to be there, let alone actually be open.

As we reach the end of the track there's a small car park with a couple of trucks parked up and an illuminated sign in the windows that displays the word 'open'.

I can't help wonder how the other trucks managed to get here without leaving some form of trail in the gravel, maybe there's another way in. I pull up in the car park and both head towards the entrance.

As we enter I scan the room taking in the strong smell of bacon and chip fat, three guys who are sat at one of the tables stop talking amongst themselves and turn to look at us. _Looks like they don't take kindly to strangers around these parts. _I think as we both make our way over to a table at the far side of the room away from the other customers and sit down.

After a few minutes a waitress comes to the table. I can't help notice the grease stains all down her apron. It looks like she used grease to keep her hair in place to as it shone under the lights and generally looked pretty greasy.

"Hi, what can I get for ya?" She asks popping her chewing gum against her tongue and resuming chewing.

I browse over the menu and just as I expected it doesn't look that great. The menu consists of only four items of food. Toast, all day breakfast, fries or a bacon sandwich.

I decide to stay clear of the breakfast just in case I end up with a plate filled with more grease than food and order the bacon sandwich.

Wendy's staring at the menu as if there's the largest choice of food she's ever seen on a menu before. Eventually she screws her face and orders the fries.

"Ok, guys. Do you want any drinks with that?" I can tell the waitress couldn't give a rat's ass over what we wanted as she doesn't even bother to write down what we've ordered on her little notepad, just some random doodles which probably don't even make sense to her.

"Umm, I'll have a coffee please" I say gesturing towards Wendy for her to make her choice. She orders a beer; no surprise there I guess.

With that the waitress heads off towards the kitchen refilling the coffees on the other table as she goes and I wonder if she'll actually remember our order by the time she reaches the kitchen, she doesn't seem to be the smartest slice in the loaf.

Wendy decides she's going to call Bebe again to update her on our progress, I guess she's furthering her plans for this evening. I stare out of the window and drift away from the conversation happening across the table.

I think about meeting up with Kyle, hopefully tomorrow. We barely spend more than a day apart and it feels like it's been a life time since I saw him last. It feels like I've lost a limb when I'm not around him. I guess that's what happens when you've been best friends for as long as we have.

I remember there was some form of reunion planned while I was away. It's a shame I wasn't there for it, it would have been great to catch up with everyone again. Especially Kenny, I don't get to see him much as he works away from South Park. At least he's fallen on his feet a bit now. He did a part time college course in Accountancy and got offered a job in North Park, which is where he lives now.

There's a crash of cutlery being slammed down on the table and I spring away from the window and end up staring at the plate the waitress has just dumped down in front of me. It looks like there's no getting away from the grease in this place. The bacon has been cooked in so much fat it's soaked all the way through the bread and it now forming a pool on the plate.

I look over at Wendy who's discussing possible bars to go to tonight, she seems to be quite happily eating her fries although I think that's because she's too distracted by Bebe. If she actually looked at the plate in front of her I'm sure she'd be a little less happy with the crappy food we've just been given.

At least Bebe keeping her distracted which means I don't have to listen to her moan about the quality of the food in here.

The waitress returns a few moments later with our drinks and sets them down on the table before sending me a look that says 'rather you than me' and walks off.

After taking a sip of my coffee and almost choking on the light coloured, mud flavoured crap in the cup. I decide to leave it well alone and put my efforts into forcing the bacon sandwich down, which proves to be harder than I thought.

A couple of mouthfuls later and I give up on it. I'm not sure I could actually keep anymore down. I'm sure the fat that's dripping off the bread and now lining my stomach with some sort of watertight barrier is going to make me vomit but for now my stomach seems to be dealing with it.

Wendy finally hangs up from Bebe, chugs on her beer and peers down at the few fries left on her plate. By the look on her face she's now having second thoughts about finishing the remaining few.

"Umm…should we get outta here?" I say and thankfully she agrees. I'm not sure I could stand staying in here much longer.

I beckon the waitress over and ask for the bill. She takes our plates. Wendy downs the remainder of her beer and passes her the glass.

As I turn to Wendy we're both startled by a scream and a huge crash, the waitress obviously hasn't quite mastered working in a grease filled shit house as she slips on what I can only assume is a pool of grease on the floor and ends up flat on her ass throwing the crockery in her hands across the floor where they've smashed into little pieces.

This seems to highly amuse the three guys at the other table, who up to that point had gone back to talking amongst themselves. Now though they were in hysterics at the sight before them.

She gets up, brushes her self off and flips off the three guys before heading to the till to print our bill. When she returns I hand her a ten dollar bill and we walk back to the car.

I drive out of the car park, back on to the freeway. Another half an hour and we'll be home. The thought of getting home and seeing Kyle puts a smile back on my face which will hopefully stay there for the remainder of the drive.


End file.
